


of pebbles, a rival, and a baby

by godaceyuta



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, courting, crack-ish obviously, idk what else to tag lol i svck, johnten as penguins!!, pls forgive me oh god, yuta tries to steal johnny's pebble for ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaceyuta/pseuds/godaceyuta
Summary: Johnguin's adventure on winning Tenguin's heart and perhaps, starting a family with him too?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	of pebbles, a rival, and a baby

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel like I'm slowly losing my sanity. The effect of quarantine ig. I had fun writing this tho. Probably got the inspiration from Mark's emperor penguin era a.k.a. NeoZone (so I thought, why not make penguins!JohnTen)

“Just make sure Ten has no partner yet. We do not want another commotion here.”

Johnny always hear that line from his friends whenever the topic of courting or just about Ten is being discussed.

“He still is.” Johnny sighs. He has reminded them this several times already. He always keeps tab on Ten. Creepy as it may sound but he just wants to make sure everything will go smooth when he courts him.

“Johnny!” Jungwoo cries. He wants his friend to already make a move because he knows how much Johnny is all over Ten for the past months. “You should hurry up already before someone else gives Ten a pebble. I heard Yuta plans on giving him one.”

“Yuta doesn’t even have the patience to go around. I’d search the whole beach to find the smoothest pebble out there and give him the perfect one!”

“Okay then go ahead before Yuta gives Ten a pebble!” Jaehyun warns him.

Johnny immediately excuses himself from his friends and makes his way towards to where he thinks he can find the smoothest pebble out there.

When he was still a chick, Johnny remembered his cousins would go as far away as possible to search for the love token for the person that they like. Some of them would be gone for several hours and some even went out for a few days just to find a pebble for their love interest. It was an interesting sight for Johnny to see how those moments happen before his very eyes most especially when the other party accepts the offering. There were instances wherein he saw some of the other penguins got rejected and baby Johnguin hoped it won’t happen to him when the time comes.

After several months, Ten came along. From what it looks like, Ten seems to be a friendly penguin. He saw how he interacts with the other penguins in the colony. He has talked to him from time to time but haven’t had a full conversation with yet because he was feeling shy. Whenever he tries to make a conversation with him, the only sound that comes out from his mouth is just, *“ _Noot noot._ ”

The another problem he has is his rival, the annoying Yuta, as to what Johnny likes to call him. Johnny has heard from his friends and from Yuta himself that he likes Ten. He knows he has no right to get mad or anything since Ten and him are not even a thing yet. What makes him annoyed is when Yuta teases him to no end that he won’t be able to give Ten a pebble because he has no courage to do it.

He’s finally going to prove him wrong. Johnny quickly waddles when he saw the shore full of pebbles.

“Oh shoot. Is that Yuta?” Johnny asks himself when he sees a figure coming towards his way. “What is he doing here?”

The penguin in question quickly makes his way to where Johnny is.

“My, my, my. I guess you already have a pebble to give Ten?” It really is Yuta. He is staring at the pebble at Johnny’s flipper. “That’s really a shiny pebble you got.”

Johnny knows Yuta’s up to something. He heard stories about like this too. As far as what he remembers, it’s called, “pebble envy”, Jaehyun told him. It’s when a penguin can’t find a pebble to give to their love interest and just steals from other penguin. It’s probably what Yuta suffers from.

“Yeah of course. Anything for Ten.” shuffles past by Yuta, leaving him behind. He has no time to talk to him. He needs to bring the pebble to Ten right this instant.

Johnny suddenly felt a slap on his back causing him to drop the gift he has for Ten. He sees Yuta making his way on the pebble that he dropped. It’s a good thing that he’s fast and is able to stand up right away. When Yuta takes the pebble, Johnny hurriedly swats the annoying penguin’s flipper and takes back his token.

“Stop playing dirty!” Johnny shouts at him. He can’t believe Yuta would go this far. He was being too much! He’s sure even if he was able to get the pebble and give it to Ten, the latter will most likely reject him when he finds out what happen. “I’m coming for you my love.”

o-o

“It’s Johnny!!!” Lucas screeches causing Taeyong and Kun to jolt from their places. “I think he’s on his way here.”

Doyoung puts his flippers on his forehead, feeling annoyed at the noisiness around him. “Stop screaming!”

“Let’s go! Let’s leave Ten alone.” Another penguin, Hendery, tells them as he quickly shoos the other penguins away. “Stop lazing around. We have to find pebbles too. ”

Kun, Taeyong, Hendery, Doyoung and Lucas hurriedly toddle away from the possible intimate moment between the two penguins. A new couple is about to happen.

Ten’s beak is slightly apart, gawking at his friends as he sees them running away from him. He closes his beak when he sees Johnny’s almost near him already. The penguin doesn’t want to see him looking like that. He notices that Johnny seemed like panting so much.

Johnny flaps his flippers and waddles over to where Ten is. Once he faces of the love of his life, he takes a deep breath and slowly places the pebble right in front of him.

 _Please accept my love for you. Please accept my love for you. Please accept my love for you. Please place the pebble in your nest please._ Johnny chants inside his head.

Ten reaches for the pebble and places it in his nest, a sign that he accepts Johnny’s proposal.

Johnny feels so ecstatic.

The two penguins places small fortress of rocks to serve as their nest, their home as a couple.

o-o

It was already that time of the year. All the other penguins around Johnny and Ten are busy guarding and keeping their eggs warm since it’s the hatching season already. The eggs that they incubated for two months are about to hatch. The anticipation of becoming parents are evident on the penguins. They’re happy for their friends too who are about to become parents as well.

Johnny and Ten could only hope they have their own chick too. They hope that there’ll be a miracle that an egg will magically appear in front of them. They’re not expecting too much though, they don’t want to get hurt.

Johnny holds Ten’s flipper as they roam around the island. Ten was about to say something when a crying sound from afar interrupts them.

“What’s that?” Ten looks around and looks at Johnny when there’s another shrill of sound. “Did you hear that?”

“I think it’s over there!” Johnny points at his right. “Let’s go.”

The couple waddles the way where they can hear someone crying.

“I think it’s a chick.”

“I think so too.”

“Hurry up. The baby must be hurt or something.”

As soon as the couple reaches the sound, they find a chick looking so lost. The baby penguin paces back and forth and stumbling down at the same time.

“It’s an abandoned chick.”

“Yeah…” Ten mutters.

The abandoned chick hears them and turns towards them. The baby runs near them as he flaps his cute tiny flippers.

“Be careful.” Both Johnny and Ten guide the chick when he trips again.

“Do you think he thinks that we are his parents?”

Johnny helps the little chick to stand up again and his heart melts at the sight where the baby snuggles himself on Ten’s belly. “We are now.”

Ten couldn’t ask for more. He can’t believe it’s finally happening the family they were wishing for. Johnny stood in front of him and the baby penguin.

Like Johnny, Ten feels his heart melts into a puddle of goo. “Let’s name him Mark.”

_e n d_

.

.

_johnten + baby mark in their penguin forms_

**Author's Note:**

> *Noot noot is from Pingu. I honestly have no idea how to explain it 😅 it's just a sound that Pingu makes. 
> 
> Spread the Johnguin, Tenguin and Markguin love! Oh by the way guys, have you watched the MV and listened to the songs in WayV’s 1st album already? I love Bad Alive, Stand by Me and Only Human so much! What are your favourite songs in the album?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know your thoughts!♥


End file.
